1. Field
The present disclosure relates to bicycle seats.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,625 discloses a MOUNTING STRUCTURE FOR CYCLE SEAT. A cycle seat is mounted to a cycle frame so that the seat will rotate in a horizontally-inclined plane on an upwardly extending axis. The seat extends transversely on opposite sides of the axis of rotation and has a lobed structure in which a gently-rounded front is disposed between two rearwardly-extending wing-like portions. Structure is also provided to adjust the vertical inclination of the axis of rotation so as to vary the attitude of the seat relative to the cycle frame. The seat and associated mount allow the rider to sit more naturally, more comfortably, for longer periods of time.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.